


Perspectives

by babyhellboy



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Well - Freeform, beatrice is a little too honest and almost gets her ass beat, mary is fucking oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/pseuds/babyhellboy
Summary: Beatrice is nosy but she’s also right
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Perspectives

It was a slow day at Cat's Cradle and Mary was bored. she was skimming through her notebook cataloguing her latest mission because she really just had nothing better to do. she leaned back on the pew she was sitting on and sighed. It was kinda nice not having to constantly be running around Spain, but the slow days were... unusually slow. 

Mary absentmindedly started scribbling in her notebook. little words here and doodles there. Nothing major. She wasn't much of an artist. Mary finally looked down and focused on what she was writing and shut the notebook with a swift ‘thwap’. 

“Lilith huh,” Beatrice said as she sat down next to Mary on the pew. Mary glared at her. Of course Beatrice knew. If there was one person that you could count on to know the happenings of anything around Cat’s Cradle, Beatrice was your go to girl.

“Not a single word.” Mary hissed. She wasn’t too fond of being exposed like this. In reality, Mary had never actually said it out loud.

Beatrice shrugged. “Nothing ventured, nothing gained.” Typical of Beatrice to say some shit like that. 

“What the hell are you going on about?” Mary asked as she turned her head towards her friend. Maybe throwing in a curse would’ve dissuaded whatever mission Beartice had clearly set her sights on.

“All I’m saying is,” Beatrice replied, unphased by Mary’s use of language, “that if you don't make a move someone else might.” 

Mary was in shock. Who on earth would have the audacity to pursue Lilith that was’t Mary. 

“Someone else? Who?”

Mary needed to know at once so she could instill the fear of her shotguns into this person’s heart. Beatrice shrugged again and it was getting on Mary's last damn nerve. She needed to spit it out already for the sake of Mary’s sanity.

“Beatrice...” 

“All I'm saying is, what's there to lose?”

“But who, Beatrice?” Mary asked as Beatrice stood up from the pew. 

“Have you ever taken a good look at Lilith? Like honestly and truly, Mary. She's beautiful. Anyone would be a fool not to make a move.”

‘You are a fool for not making a move already’ is what Beatrice wanted to say but she knew she was already overstepping as it was. Beatrice was honestly surprised Mary had sat there and put up with this conversation as long as she had. 

Mary frowned at the thought. Beatrice was right of course. Lilith was absolutely gorgeous. But her looks weren’t the only thing about her, and Mary knew that. She knew so much about Lilith and the more she found out about her the more she- no. Nobody would be able to appreciate Lilith the way Mary did.

“The question now is, are you willing to open up your heart again and see if she likes you back? or are you going to sit there drawing her name in your little book like a thirteen year old girl with a crush?” 

Mary felt like she had been splashed with ice cold water. If she didn't care about Beatrice, shooting her with a shotgun would have sounded like a wonderful idea right about now. But Beatrice was right of course. And that's why Mary was a little peeved about the conversation. 

“So?” Beatrice tilted her head as she leaned against the pew in front of mary. 

“Yeah yeah I got the message.”

Mary stood up as well, standing just slightly taller than Beatrice. It was obviously an intimidation tactic and it worked. At least a little bit. 

“If this backfires, you better make yourself scarce.”

Mary might have respect and fear for Beatrice, but where her heart was involved, nobody was safe. 

Beatrice nodded with a grin on her face. If she was wrong, she would be doing Camila's armory duties for a week, and Beatrice sure as hell was not wrong about this. She hoped.

“May The Lord be with you.”

“Man, shut up with that shit.” Mary said as she pushed Beatrice mockingly. 

“Language.”

“Nuns.”

Mary went off to find whatever dark corner of cat’s cradle Lilith had crawled off to. She had to do this now before she lost all her courage. Why was she even so anxious about this? She’d looked the barrel of a gun in the eye and never felt anything more than annoyance. But this? Putting her heart out there in the open again? Oh the terror went down to her core. Mary had to stop thinking too hard about it or she really would escape to her room and never come out ever again. 

Just as she was turning to flee to her room, she ran right into a lithe figure. Mary grasped the woman's arms to prevent her from falling to the floor with an “Oof.”

“Are you okay?” 

Mary looked at the woman with shock. A million thoughts ran through her mind but only one stood out. Fuck. 

“Lilith,” was all she could breathe out. 

Lilith looked at her with concern and amusement in her gaze. 

“Well?” she asked, still being held by the shorter woman. 

“Please don't hit me for what i'm about to do,” Mary whispered so quickly lilith almost missed it. 

“Why would I-”

Suddenly Mary's lips were on Liliths and Lilith froze. After a moment, she recollected herself and leaned into the kiss, returning it as passionately as Mary was giving it. 

They pulled away from each other, both of the women visibly flushed. 

“I've been wanting to do that for years.”

Lilith grinned at Mary, and Mary's heart leapt out of her chest. The way Lilith looked at her, the way she felt so at home within Lilith’s gaze. Mary couldn’t get enough of it and she didn’t think she would ever get tired of it.

Mary ran her hands down Lilith’s arms and took Liliths hands in her own.

“What exactly brought this on?” Lilith questioned, “Not that I’m complaining about it, but I am quite surprised by this turn of events.”

“Beatrice put a couple things into perspective and made me realize I’m not the only one that has an interest in you,” Mary said with a roll of her eyes.

Lilith laughed and Mary gave her a confused look.

“You are incredibly late to the game. Perhaps now people will stop approaching me,” Lilith mused out loud. 

Mary’s eyes widened in shock. Of course Beatrice was right. When wasn’t she.

“Are they causing you problems? Because if they are-”

Lilith started dragging Mary along shaking her head.

“Nothing that I can’t handle on my own. Besides, now that you’ve finally figured it out, I doubt I’ll be having any more issues.

Mary looked down with embarrassment. She couldn’t believe she was the last one to figure it all out. She was going to have a couple more words with Beatrice later. But first- 

“Anything else you've been wanting to do?”

Mary finally noticed that Lilith had been leading her down to the dormitories and smirked deviously.

“Why don't I just show you?”


End file.
